Ambrose Grimaldi
“It’s life. You don’t figure it out. You just climb up on the beast and ride.” - Rebecca Wells, Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood Ambrose Miltiades Grimaldi is the son between Laura Grimaldi and her deceased husband Anselm Grimaldi, and the only child between them. His parents were famous actors, and often lefted him to his own devices but he did have a close relationship with his father. His father was killed by witch hunters, which caused his mother to have a mental breakdown. His mother then began molesting him and developed a one-sided incestuous relationship with her son. Because of this Ambrose's aunt Hersilia took him away and raised him. Backstory Ambrose was born April 4, 1994 in London, England, UK to witches and actors Laura Grimaldi and Anselm Grimaldi né Izem, and was the only child between the two. His father was killed by witch hunters, which caused his mother to have a mental breakdown and she began molesting him and developed a one-sided incestuous love for her son due to how much he looked like his father who was the love of his life. When his aunt Hersilia Grimaldi discovered what was happening she took custody over Ambrose and got him into therapy and restored the happy childhood he had as a child before the death of his father. Eventually while attending school at the age of seventeen, Ambrose published his first poetry collection. Ambrose met a young witch named Alistar Chambers and became one of his followers. Fascinated by Chambers revolutionary and controversial ideas, Ambrose and unknown accomplices attempted to blow up the Vatican. Ambrose was the only witch to be arrested among all the culprits. Although he was offered immunity in exchange for the names of his accomplices, Ambrose did not betray the cause and for that reason was confined to the Grimaldi Mortuary with a binding spell. Since then, he began working as a mortician there, coping with his depression and loneliness with sarcasm, jokes and family affection. Personality Ambrose is a sagacious and witty man who is always ready to assist and advise Eva and Giovanni in there teenage witch dramas. Although Ambrose enjoys taking part in hexing people or indulging his own lust with other witches of all genders, he is also a learned witch who has personally experienced the price to pay for breaking the law. Ambrose's knowledge of witchcraft spans many occult disciplines and practices, including exorcisms and necromancy. Because he is confined to the home, Ambrose has slowly developed a form of depression fueled by a sense of loneliness and isolation. Appearance Ambrose is an British witch of African descent. Despite his confinement, he appears as a muscular young man in his twenties. Because he is trapped in the house by a curse, Ambrose is more often than not barefoot and wearing trousers and a silk robe on a bare chest. When working in the embalming chamber, Ambrose wears goggles, rubber gloves, and an apron to protect himself from blood and other fluids while working on corpses. In the rare occasions when Ambrose left the house, he wore a blazer, shirt, pants, and Chelsea boots. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting * Potion Making * [[Mediumship|'Mediumship']] Individuals Powers * [[Elemental Manipulation|'Elemental Control']] over the weather. * Telekinesis ** Telekinesis Blast can release telekinetic energy over a specific target area causing great damage, repelling targets and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. * [[Teleportation |'Teleportation' ]] Possessions * Relationships ''Ambrose Grimaldi/relationships'' Etymology * Ambrose is from the Late Latin name Ambrosius, which was derived from the Greek name Αμβροσιος (Ambrosios) meaning "immortal". Saint Ambrose was a 4th-century theologian and bishop of Milan, who is considered a Doctor of the Church. Due to the saint, the name came into general use in Christian Europe, though it was never particularly common in England. * Miltiades is derived from Greek μιλτος (miltos) meaning "red earth" and the patronymic suffix ιδης (ides). This was the name of the general who led the Greek forces to victory against the Persians in the Battle of Marathon. * Grimaldi is from the given name Grimaldo which is the Spanish and Italian form of Grimwald which is from the Germanic elements grim "mask" and wald "power, leader, ruler". Trivia * Ambrose is associated with I (1) which is in reference to the Tarot Card The Magicians. He is also associated with the Minor Arcana Five of Cups. * His familiar is a serpent named Quetzalcoatl. * He is pansexual. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Witches Category:Halfbloods Category:House of Grimaldi Category:Recurring characters Category:The Great Family Category:St. Arcturus students Category:Alpha Pi Kappa Category:Spring Triangle teachers